


Getting Carried Away

by silentbutdeadly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentbutdeadly/pseuds/silentbutdeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the few good things about studying at piss o'clock in the morning is that the world is uncharacteristically subdued. Cars don’t zoom down the street and honk at each other. The TV isn’t playing the latest Korean drama Oikawa’s binge watching. Oikawa himself isn’t draped over Hajime, his soft lips tickling his cheek as he kisses him goodnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Carried Away

He’s given up, he’s done.

Hajime resists the urge to push his biology textbook off the dining table as the letters on the page blur for the umpteenth time. Instead, he slowly lays his head down on the smooth mahogany, which has unfortunately been covered in notes and worksheets of human anatomy for the past two days. Study sessions at three in the morning are foolish, impractical, and absolutely necessary if Hajime wants to even dream about passing his finals.

His head feels too heavy to lift - the only thing stopping him from falling into a fitful sleep right then and there is the heat of the desk light on his head and the cool draft around his feet. His hand extends and flops around on the desk, only stilling when he finds the lamp’s switch. A flick of his finger brings darkness and a calming chill to the silent apartment.

One of the few good things about studying at piss o'clock in the morning is that the world is uncharacteristically subdued. Cars don’t zoom down the street and honk at each other. The TV isn’t playing the latest Korean drama Oikawa’s binge watching (accompanied by cries of “Iwa-chan, come watch My Love From the Stars with me! I know you think Jun Ji-hyun’s pretty, even though I’m right here~~.”). Oikawa himself isn’t draped over Hajime, his soft lips tickling his cheek as he kisses him goodnight.

The lack of noise means that Hajime has no distractions at all.

His eyes close as he brings his feet up to rest on his chair - he figures he can keep warm by curling himself up into the tiniest ball possible. Considering the effort he puts into squishing himself on the chair, he briefly considers actually getting up and going into the bedroom - but it’s his reluctance of interrupting Oikawa’s sleep that keeps him from making a move.

It’s not even the fact that Oikawa’s not a morning person - hell, Hajime’s sure Oikawa’s the most morning person he knows. The damn kid wakes up radiant every single morning - perfect hair, cheery mood, and no morning breath (which is quite unfair, Hajime thinks, there’ve been too many times where he’s had to tell Oikawa where to shove his complaints about his morning breath whenever they kiss each other good morning). Maybe it’s the tiredness that comes with early morning studying making him soft, but Hajme just can’t bring himself to disrupt Oikawa while he’s asleep.

It’s with thoughts of Oikawa that Hajime drifts off to sleep at 3:20 in the morning with his cheek against the table and a crick in his neck waiting to happen.

  

***

The snap of the sliding door being shut is enough to rouse Hajime from his fitful sleep, and make him realize that the left side of his face is dripping with drool. He groans softly, and hears footsteps pad softly to his side.

A soft whisper of “Iwa-chan, are you awake?” is accompanied by the feeling of a pair hands prodding his shoulders, sliding through his hair.

A hoarse “Fuck off, Shittykawa,” is given in reply, with a hand attempting to raise its middle finger; said hand loses energy halfway and rests beside the head on the desk.

Hajime hears a soft sigh, feels the warmth of the exhale on his face. Oikawa should still be in bed - the fact that he was awake in the middle of the night was very strange in itself, considering that Oikawa never wakes up in the middle of the night. He was even fussing over Hajime, for God’s sake. He waves off Oikawa’s hands as they run over his arms, neck, and his back - but his touch admittedly makes Hajime feel languid, relaxed.

Which is the exact opposite of how he feels in the following few seconds.

With an abrupt yank of his chair, Hajime is pulled away from the table and into Oikawa’s arms. The sudden motion causes all his feelings of calm and security to disappear like the vestiges of sleep from his eyes and the floor from his feet. His arms flail for something to grip and wrap like a vice around Oikawa’s neck.

“Oikawa, put me down right now!” Hajime blusters, as Oikawa proceeds to carry him bridal style to their shared bedroom, “Oi, listen to me and put me down right now, or else-”

“Iwa-chan, you’re awfully loud at four in the morning,” Oikawa interrupts, grinning down at the flustered mess in his arms, “even though you always tell me to be quieter whenever we - ow! You’re such a brute, Iwa-chan, you can’t just elbow me when I’m trying to be nice and romantic!”

Hajime scowls at him as he kicks open the bedroom door. “Romantic my ass, nobody asked you to carry me to bed.”

Oikawa doesn’t bother to reply, as his mouth is pursed and his brow is furrowed while he concentrates on maneuvering both of them through the narrow door. (“Just put me down, dumbass, it’s easier.” “This is all or nothing, Iwa-chan. I’m taking you all the way to bed if it’s the last thing I do.”) Beneath his anger Hajime secretly thinks that he’d like to kiss away all the wrinkles on his lover’s face - not that he’d ever let him know he’d never hear the end of it if he ever admitted it out loud.

A kiss isn’t even needed, as Oikawa’s face eases back into a relaxed smile once he fits them through the door and into the bedroom. Hajime is deposited very gently on the bed, and he barely has time to lay down before he’s joined (squished) by Oikawa clinging like a koala to his side.  
A dim glow from the streetlight outside their window illuminates both their forms on the bed: Hajime, whose face is nuzzled in his lover’s hair; Oikawa, with his arms wrapped around Hajime’s waist and legs tangled with blankets.

Oikawa slides forward to press his lips against Hajime’s in a kiss that is as soft as it is warm, pleasant in the cool air of their bedroom and entwined in each other’s arms. Whispers of Iwa-chan turn into sighs calling _Hajime_ , and murmurs of Oikawa become softly uttered _Toorus_.

They break apart, slightly out of breath, with their foreheads resting against each other’s. In their close proximity, Tooru sees exactly how tired his boyfriend is - despite the faint blush on his cheeks from being kissed, Hajime’s eyes keep sliding shut.

Oikawa hums as he kisses him on the cheek. “You’re tired, aren’t you, Iwa-chan?”

“What does it look like, stupid?” Despite throwing out another insult, Hajime lacks his usual bite.

“I dunno, Iwa-chan, you look as grumpy and ugly as usual - you missed,” Oikawa teases as he dodges Hajime’s attempt at a headbutt, “but you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Shut up, Asskawa.” Hajime groans and closes his eyes, but cracks them open again when there’s no response.

A sudden and soft “Good night, Hajime,” accompanied by one last kiss, surprises him. Oikawa grins as he settles on Hajime’s chest, and he feels a sudden rush of warmth and happiness rush through him, along with the stray thought that he wouldn’t mind living like this forever if it meant having Tooru by his side.

Internally sighing at how cheesy he’s being, he leans down, and kisses his boyfriend on the forehead.

“Good night, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime wakes up with his shirt soaked in drool.


End file.
